A HALF BLOOD OF BOTH KINDS: The Roman Way
by THE-MAN-IN-THE-CORNER
Summary: Alternate Universe-Percy has the demigod powers of all Greek an Roman gods-Annabeth is Greek-Thalia is roman
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the most powerful demigod ever Percy Jackson.

Alternate Universe

Disclaim; If you don't know what goes here you should exit the site.

TSOO=the spirit of olympus

TSOR=the spirit of rome

A HALF BLOOD OF BOTH KINDS

On the summer solstice the most powerful day of the year for both Greece and Rome, the characteristics of the twelve major gods form into one. This is called the spirit of Olympus. This also happens with all of the roman gods. They don't know of the other existence. So this is how this story begins

A handsome man walked into the club he viewed his settings. A woman immediately caught his eye. She was gorgeous flowing chocolate colored hair with eyes so blue you seemed to be looking into the ocean, And about 5 7". ( im straight so I don't know how to describe a boy so im going to use the looks of percy) He himself was about 6 5", black unruly hair, and sea green eyes. But he was still surprised when she seemed to be eyeing him too. So he worked up the courage to approach her. He had nothing to lose so he said the fist thing that popped in his head "Your hot" , she blushed deeply before replying " you look mighty fine yourself, do you want a drink" "sure" . So they danced drank and had a good time until they had to go then he said "just one night together I kinda have to leave town and I want to remember you" she must of thinking the same thing because she immediately crushed her lips onto his and they left the club together.

Later on Olympus

Zeus sensed a presence outside his temple and found a child with a note. This child possesses the powers of both Greece and roman please take him to the wolf house Lupe will Know what to do with him but if you ever need him take him to chirion his scent is disguised as son of the big three please claim him and let him show his worth. He is valuble so don't destroy him. P.S. His name is Percy Jackson He took him to the wolf house and explained the situation to Lupe she took and said " he will survive if he possesses courage but I have a feeling he does" she took a sword from the cupboard and said "I have waited decades to give someone this sword, im positive he will wield I properly" so she picked him up in her teeth and carried him away. Then she thought to herself this child will either will save us or be the end of us and at the moment she didn't realize the truth of her word at the moment but in time she will find out how right she was.

Sorry if to short but this is just the intro and I didn't want to drag it out if all goes as planned this will be a series of four books. Please review for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this "sigh"

Percy is Ten now his POV

I poked,jabbed,blocked,and slashed until I found an opening. Then I took the chance and exposed my arm just long enough to make Thalia go for my it and disarmed her at last man I might be the best sword fighter at camp but Thalia(who was the daughter of Jupiter) was the closets to my skill level. "she said good job kelp head" you see Thalia was positive my father was Neptune but I wasn't so sure.

"come on Thalia we're going to be late for camp meeting if we don't hurry" I wanted to be male praetor so much I wanted respect you know and praetor gets a tricked out cabin. Since me and Thalia had started dating I took her hand and dashed down the hill. Then I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to the boys side of the arena. I made minor chit-chat with some people but just then Lupe walked in and we got silent. She said "The praetors for this year will be Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace"

Immediately complaint were called out the loudest one being " but Percy hasn't even been claimed". Suddenly as if a glow from within, emblems for all the gods went over my head and everybody was silent you could hear a pin drop. Then I realized they weren't looking at me the were looking at the almost shadow of a person walking said "I am the spirit of Rome and Percy is my son he has the powers of the twelve major Roman gods, I have come to also issue a prophecy"

Three half-bloods the sky,boar,and all

will succeed or all of Rome will fall

Through a secret revealed a relationship might break

but will tell if the love is true or fake

If the dice roll right you will all survive

Through trust and respect will keep the supposed traitor alive

so go north and face the coldest tide

but comeback and battle on a swift horseback ride

Lupe recovered first and said " okay everyone is dismissed except Percy,Thalia,and Reyna, I would like a word"

Once every one had left we started in

"okay so you guys need ambrosia and nectar as well as a plan, Percy channel your Neptune ,now whats the northern tide." Lupe asked

"Arctic Ocean" I said without missing a beat

"so off you go no more help from the camp your on your own"

so I got the packs and returned to the group feeling stronger and faster,and this may be my ego running wild but also ignoring googly eyed look from girls.

"this is your true potential" said somebody in my mind

Must be Venus's blessing

"right you are"

"get out of my head"

"sure but go to a mirror"

so I took a little detour and found a mirror and I was ….

Hot, with an even tan that looked natural, perfect hair that was the perfect length with a perfect style.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Thals called out "Percy come on its time to...whoa, Percy you look good "

I was taller than her too which was a new development I had always been a little shorter.

"well lets be on our way then"

now you would think that since I had the powers of the gods I wold be confident but the truth was I was scared out of my mind.

And it didn't help that the Minotaur was at the bottom of the hill

Causing some confusion I was roman it was Greek and to top it off

Reyna had charged it so I took off

running as hard as I could but I was too late Reyna was caught in his clutches and Thalia had run to camp for help

the last thing I remember was holding up my hand and thinking I wish this bull would go back to where it came from and raising up. my hand before a black shadow shot of my hand into his heart making him dissolve.

Reyna fell to wrong unconscious

Then like the hero I was I mustered the strength and summoned the power of Apollo and healed her.

But out of strength I faded into darkness but not before catching a glimpse of my mom and... Dad? Nodding there heads saying one thing "This is the first of many things to come" . Then the darkness took over me.

**To: Steve The Star; was this ok **

**review or I'll drop the story **

**peace out B-)**

**,THE-MAN-IN-THE-CORNER**


	3. Notice please read

I'M SO SORRY

I'm really stuck on what to do should I:

Discontinue story

Give the story to someone to adopt (they must make it a series, and follow a couple guidelines.

I will continue myself if I have a beta because I don't have enough time to correct myself ( I'm not lazy; just playing a lot of sports: Wrestling)

If you would like to be my beta please type in a reveiw


End file.
